iDance
by Subject87
Summary: AU version of iSpeed Date, during their dance Carly realizes she loves Freddie, and she's happy just to dance with him. Written for Creddie Friday, please read and review.


Freddie closed his eyes and sighed as he and Carly began to dance; the girls' choice dance had been a disaster but things were starting to look up. He had the love of his life in his hands(arms?) and they were dancing; he could vaguely hear the lyrics to the music they were dancing to but he was too focused on being happy dancing with the brunette girl.

Carly looked up at Freddie and tried not to smile; she felt warm and comfortable in Freddie's arms, something she had not thought possible before tonight.

_Before this dance is through  
I think I'll love you too  
I'm so happy when you dance with me_

She briefly wondered how this would change things between them; it had been a long time since she'd been this happy. The song in the background seemed to disappear as Freddie held her closer and her heart fluttered. _Is that what he feels every time he's around me?_ She thought to herself and sighed "Freddie..." she whispered quietly.

"Don't... Don't say anything." he replied. "Just... Let's enjoy this moment." _Let me enjoy this moment_ he mentally added.

She could hear the twinge of sadness in his voice and it killed her _Have I really made it so that he feels this hopeless? _She shivered at the thought but luckily he didn't seem to notice. _  
_

Freddie noticed her shiver but didn't say anything; he was trying to process the moment in his mind so he'd remember it forever. His heart skipped a beat as the song ended and he smiled "Dance over huh?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip, not to ear to pull away "Yeah... Guess so."

Surprisingly it was Freddie who pulled away "I hope you had at least one good dance tonight." he muttered and quickly headed for the exit, leaving Carly to watch him go.

_I don't want to kiss or hold your hand__  
__If its funny try and understand__  
__There is really nothing else I'd rather do__  
__'cause I'm happy just to dance with you__  
_

"I was happy just dancing with you." She muttered softly. When he had disappeared from sight she headed out the door to Bushwell Plaza. It was cold tonight and she wondered why Freddie had left so quickly when suddenly he appeared in front of her. She jumped and smacked his arm playfully "Don't scare me!"

He looked almost amused and almost nervous "Sorry, I just realized it wouldn't be gentleman-like of me to let you walk home alone." He slipped off his jacket, and slipped it over her shoulders "It's pretty cold tonight" he said

"Thanks... I should have brought mine, but I didn't think we'd be walking home from the Groovy Smoothie."

He laughed "I don't think anyone figured we'd be walking home together from the Groovy Smoothie."

She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down, her hand slid over to his and she took his hand in hers "I had fun tonight Freddie... Thank you."

It was his turn to blush and look down "I had fun too... So I suppose I should be thanking you."

"You're welcome." they both said at the same time and laughed together.

"I think that was a jinx" she teased.

"Yeah, I believe you owe me something." he replied.

She looked at him curiously "Oh, and what is that?"

He shrugged "Maybe a kiss?" he said grinning.

She pretended to think about it for a moment before kissing him softly "There." she said.

He looked shocked but happy "W.. Wow" he finally stuttered.

"Was that a good wow or bad wow?" She asked playfully.

"Good... Very good."

Her smile brightened as they continued to walk "Good, but I'm happy just to dance with you."

_I don't need to hug or hold you tight  
I just want to dance with you all night  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

He smiled again but didn't reply, instead he opened the door to Bushwell Plaza for her and motioned for her to go through.

"Why thank you." she said, "How gentleman-like."

"You're welcome... I try." He replied.

He walked her to her apartment and smiled softly "Night Carly."

"Night Freddie."

_If somebody tries to take my place  
Let's pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
I discovered I'm in love with you  
'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

The next day Freddie knocked on the door to the Shay apartment and took a deep breath, last night was still fresh in his mind but his doubt hadn't left him and he needed to talk to her. The door opened slowly and the brunette's head appeared.

"Freddie?" she asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I uh... I needed to talk to you about last night."

She bit her lip and smiled "I remember last night." she said.

"I just... I need to know where we stand" he said, "Because I don't know if I can take my hopes getting back up only for it to have meant nothing."

She smiled and opened the door wider, the brunette host of iCarly was dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans "Take me dancing." she suddenly said.

He looked confused "Dancing?" he asked.

She bit her lip "Yeah, I wanna dance like we did last night."

"I don't know any places that have dancing." he admitted.

She rolled her eyes "Good thing you know me Mr. Anti-social."

"I'm not anti-social, I just don't like strangers."

"Anti-Social" she repeated and took his hand again, "Come on."

He allowed her to lead him down the street to some new place he'd never heard of, he could hear the music before he even saw the place "You want to dance here?" he asked curiously.

She nodded, "Only place I know of where we can dance" she said.

They entered the club, a teen only place that had just opened up, just as a slow song began to play. Carly smiled at him and he returned the smile as they began to dance "I'm happy just to dance with you." he whispered.

She smiled "Last night, when we danced, I discovered something very important."

His expression showed his curiosity and she giggled as he finally asked "What was it you found out?"

"That I-" She was cut off as some guy, obviously trying to impress some of his friends, tried to push Freddie out of the way.

"Well hello beautiful." he said smoothly, "I'm Chris, I noticed you looked like you could use someone to dance with."

Freddie scowled and refused to let this guy push him around, instead he and Carly just continued to dance "I love you." she finally finished, not giving Chris the time of day.

Freddie froze, he'd been waiting to hear those words for a long time now "W-What?"

Chris apparently got the message and walked away. _Smart guy_ Freddie thought dryly as Carly repeated her last sentence.

"I love you."

"I.. I love you too."

She smiled, "I know you do Freddie... I just wanted to tell you that dancing with you is what makes me happy, like I said last night... I'm happy just to dance with you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss, his heart beating wildly "We should go dancing more often."

"We should." she agreed, "Now be quiet and dance with me."

He didn't argue, instead he did exactly what she asked... He danced with her.

**Note: **I don't own iCarly or the song I'm happy just to dance with you. I am currently working on a new chap of Crossing the Line II then I have a couple more ideas, keep your eyes open!


End file.
